magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Pink Mohlaris Elephant
Because they are so intelligent and gentle, these companions are free to wander where they will. Mohlaris elephants mostly congregate around the lake, keeping an eye on their young and munching on plants. On hot days, the elephants relax in the mud, covering up their delicate blue markings with dirt and rolling around lazily. To clean themselves, the elephants wade into the water and use their trunks to suck up water, spraying their bodies with it. A playful elephant may give an unexpected shower to visiting magi, so it's best to be aware. Their long trunks are most intriguing – gentle enough pluck a flower from the ground, but strong enough to easily tear a branch off a tree. Elephants use their trunks to pick up objects, and breathe through them when swimming. They are also used for communication purposes, as certain gestures indicate different things; a raised trunk calls for other elephants to be alert. Mohlaris elephants are also vocal creatures, trumpeting when excited or bellowing at one another in greeting. They are very social animals, and it is rare to see a lone mohlaris elephant. Males tend to be slightly aloof, leaving the family for a few hours every day in order to roam. When in groups, it's not uncommon to see an elephant wash a nearby friend, or groom any hatchling that wanders near. They are most affectionate with their mates and young, twining their trunks together and nuzzling. Egg This egg is very heavy, and is cold to the touch. Hatchling The key to these hatchlings is distraction; give them a few puzzles and they are content for hours. Mohlaris elephant hatchlings are incredibly intelligent, and become restless if they have nothing to entertain them. Although female elephants watch over them, a bored hatchling will make a run for it, breaking into the castle and trumpeting happily. Although mohlaris elephant hatchlings cannot run very quickly, they are far too large to carry. Instead, the hatchlings throw themselves down onto the ground and roll around playfully, knowing full well that they cannot be picked up. Despite repeatedly strengthening the fences around The Keep, they continue to break in. Mohlaris elephant hatchlings carefully watch how magi open the gates, and then copy the movements with their dexterous trunks. Adult These companions grow to be quite large; several times the height of a man. Despite their size, they are gentle beasts, and not easily provoked. Mohlaris elephants were once extensively hunted, but thanks to many, these practices have long been halted. These creatures can most commonly be found near the rainforest, though some have been seen to the south as well. Their favorite food is watermelon, and gardeners ensure that plenty of these fruits are grown for them. Adult mohlaris elephants place the fruit under their feet and stomp on it, breaking it open so that they might eat it. Slices are also cut daily and brought to the hatchlings, who run excitedly towards any visitors, ears flapping. It is endearing to see these elephants express their pleasure, for a most blissful look sweeps across their faces. Fully grown mohlaris elephants have much the same temperaments as hatchlings, though they are slightly less raucous, and more devoted to their mates than playing. Elephants mature and begin seeking a mate around fifteen years of age. During this time, the males compete by putting on elaborate displays, while the female watches from afar. Once the female has chosen her mate, she will approach him and put on her own display. Two males may perform this ritual, as well as two females. These dances look strange to outsiders, with the animals racing about, ears flapping in the wind. These large ears grow as they do, and serve an important purpose. They wave their ears gently throughout the day, creating a breeze that helps to regulate their temperatures. Although marble elephants produce no heat, the sun blazing down on them often seems to irritate them. Breeding More Information * No. 378 * Obtained from: ** the Stream during Valentine's Day 2013 **breeding two regular Mohlaris Elephants * Released: February 14, 2013 * Artist: DarrkestDrow * Description: Damien * Event: This is special version of Mohlaris Elephant released for Valetines Event 2013. At first only adults were pink, eggs and hatchlings looked like regular elephants. As of Valentine's Day 2014, the eggs and hatchlings have been recoloured to match the adults. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Valentines Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Elephants Category:Mohlaris Elephants